The Truth
by Wemmaddicted
Summary: Will comes home from Washington. Emma and Finn tell him about the kiss. How will Will react? Will there be a happy ending? Read to find out. It takes place in the episode I do .


**Hey Guys! This idea came to my mind when I saw Finn kissing Emma in her office (WTF?). The story begins in the episode ´´I do´´. Reviews are very welcome ;)**

The bell rang and all the Glee kids went to the choir room. Once they were there, they began to chat with one another about different themes.

´´So why should we come to the choir room? Today is no Glee practise.´´ Jake asked his friends. Nobody knew what they were doing there.

´´I don´t really know. Finn says there´s a surprise waiting for us.´´ Marley answered.

´´And what would that be?´´ Tina wondered confused.

The doorknob made a click sound, which got the Glee Club´s attention. The door opened and revealed Finn behind a grown man.

´´Hey Guys! How are you?´´ Will said and was welcomed by loud clapping and hugs from each member. After the kids calmed down a little bit and sat down, Will went to the board and wrote Wedding on it.

´´You know that and I are getting married in one week and I have to discuss something with you guys.´´ Will mentioned smiling and went on ´´I want you to be the band for the wedding. That means you are responsible for the entertainment! Sounds good?´´

´´Don´t worry about that part, ! You can count on us!´´ Artie reassured him and the other members nodded. Only Finn remained silent and didn´t even listen to what Will said. He stayed like this for the rest of hour. He just sat there and tapped his foot on the ground. It was obvious that he was nervous. Everybody would be if they had to tell their friend that he had kissed his fiancée during his absence.

´´I will go to Emma's office next period and talk to her. We need to be honest with Will. He deserves to know!´´ Finn spoke to himself.

Finn's train of thought was interrupted by the school bell signaling the end of this period. He was the first, who left the room, leaving the Glee Club and his former teacher irritated. He made his way to Emma's office. Emma was sitting in her chair and looked through some folders and did some paperwork when he knocked on the door lightly. She lifted her head to see who was there. When her eyes locked with Finn's her eyes widened and her gaze focused on the floor. Finn opened the door slowly and stepped in her office. He leaned against the window so that he stood on the opposite side from her.

´´We have to tell Will what happened between us. I can't hide this secret from him and neither can you.´´ Finn said honestly. At the lack of her response he spoke further. ´´And second of all, I'm worried about being able to look in the eye.´´ he said and crossed his arms in frustation.

Emma glanced back at him and sighed.

´´Get over it´´ she responded and turned back to her paperwork. Before Finn could reply he was cut off by a man's voice he recognized immediately.

´´Get over what?´´ Will asked curiously but still smiling. Finn and Emma looked at him bewildered.

´´Will! What are you doing here?´´ Emma squeaked in horror.

´´Hey Em, I was planning on surprising you in the first period but I had to discuss some things with the Glee Club. Therefore I thought I would come to your office in the next one. So, Surprise!´´ he shouted and walked past the table to her chair. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. Once she was on her feet he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly on the lips. After he pulled away he took a step back to look at his soon-to-be-wife.

´´When I came in, you said something about ´´get over it´´ to Finn.´´

Emma cleared her throat before she gave him an answer.

´´Actually, Finn and I have to tell you something what happened when you were in Washington.´´

´´Oh my god! Did something happen to you? Are you hurt?´´ Will asked concerned.

´´No, I'm not but...´´ her voice trailed off. ´´but I'm not so sure if you will once you get to know about it.''

´´What does that mean?´´ Will asked. He knew that it had to be something bad because Emma didn't answer him straightaway.

´´I don't know where I should begin-´´ she was cut off by Finn.

´´How about I tell Will what happened?´´ Finn wondered and saw Emma nodding. Will then turned around to his best man waiting for a response.

´´Look Will, um... a few days ago I came to Emma's office and she was having a panic attack. She was really upset and cried because she was exhausted from the wedding planning and all that stuff. I just wanted to comfort her in that moment but she started to hyperventilate and he knew that I needed to stop her...´´ Finn gulped and took deep breaths before he was going to drop the bomb.

´´So, Emma had a panic attack and what did you do to comfort her?´´ Will asked curiously.

´´I kissed her... like on the mouth.´´ he saw Will's lips parted but he continued to speak. ´´I didn't have control over my body and it just happened but I can reassure you that she didn't kiss me back or anything like that.´´ Finn tried to make it better but it made everything worse.

´´You kissed my fiancee?! You, my best man, kissed the woman I would marry in less than one week?´´ Will shouted loudly.

´´Please calm down Will I know-´´ Will interrupted Finn.

´´I should calm down? Are you fucking kidding me?´´ At his reply Emma and Finn flinched. Will never or barely cursed but when he does nothing good will happen.

His face looked angry, no he looked mad and pissed of. His hands fisted at his sides and he shut his eyes tightly.

´´How could he do that crap to me?´´ Will asked himself angrily. He never felt that betrayed before. He could actually beat Finn up for kissing his woman but he knew it will be something he will regret in the end. But in this moment it didn't feel wrong, it felt well deserved.

But before he could react he felt a warm body hugging him. It was Emma. His sweet Emma. He inhaled her perfume deeply and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms encircled his neck tightly; she pressed her body against his and her head laid on his shoulder. She sobbed in his ear, which made him hug her even more.

´´Please don't be mad at us, Will!´´ she began her voice still trembling. ´´I know it was a big mistake from Finn to kiss me but I think he didn't do that on purpose or to hurt you. And I... I love you! Only you. I've never loved somebody more than you and would never want to hurt or upset you! You mean way too much to me! I don't know if you can forgive now but I hope we can work this out together! Please...´´

Tears fell from her porcelain face and soaked his red cardigan. She shoke in his arms and took a deep breath before continuing.

´´Please, Will... don't break up with me. Please don't do that to me. To us. It would break my heart if I would lose you again!´´ she begged crying and buried her face in his chest. She needed to feel him, she needed to be surrounded by his warm and smell.

Her arms tightened around his waist. A fear approached, which made her believe that if she wouldn't hold onto him, he would leave her and just disappear. His hands made circles on her back, showing her that he would go anywhere. Her sobs came to an end and she lifted her head from its hiding place to look him in the eyes. They showed hurt and understanding but most of all love and passion.

´´I would never leave you, Emma! Don't you dare to think something like this. I'm so sorry that you had to plan everything by yourself although it's our wedding! I won't leave you again, I promise! I love you too... so much!´´ he lifted his hand to her cheek. He stroked her smooth skin and wiped away the tears.

He leaned down her lips and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster. He pressed his lips against hers. Hard and forcefully. This caught her off guard but soon her lips moved against his in a steady rhythm. They put all their love for each other in that kiss but also they begged for forgiveness. It was amazing! They've never kissed like that.

They pulled away from the lack of air and just smiled at each other for a few moments but Will was the first, who broke the silence. He turned his head to look at Finn, who's head was focused on the floor. Will let go off Emma and walked over to where Finn was standing. He put his hand on his shoulder, which made Finn to look up. Shame was written all over his face.

´´Hey Finn.´´ Will said calmly.

´´I'm so sorry, Will!´´ tears were formed in his eyes. Will saw them and pulled Finn into a hug immediately.

´´I'm so ashamed of myself! I'm such a mess!´´ he cried and clung to his teacher.

´´You're not a mess, Finn!´´ Will comforted him. ´´I think you were just thinking about how to help Emma not to break down completely. She was exhausted and tired and you wanted calm her down.´´ Will explained and showed his understanding.

´´I'm just so lonely lately and it was nice to have her company over the week. She helped me with the Glee assignment and everything! She was so nice to me and I felt loved by someone´´ Finn told him. ´´I knew you two were a perfect couple but now I understand why you love her so uncontrollably!´´ they chuckled.

´´Finn, you need to know that you are not alone.´´ he pulled away to look at Finn. ´´I will always be there for you! And the Glee Club. No matter what! Do you understand?´´ Will asked him seriously Finn nodded and pulled his friend in a bear hug.

´´So you'll forgive me?´´ Finn whispered anxiously.

´´Of course I will!´´ Will answered.

They took a step back and Will patted his shoulder.

´´I have one question left.´´ Finn said and Will raised his eyebrows. ´´Can I still be your best man for your wedding?´´

´´I don't want it to be any other way!´´ Will replied and saw Finn grinning widely.

He looked at Emma, who gave him a hopeful smile. Now nothing's going to stop their way to happiness.

**That was my little one-shot! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm always happy about reviews. Even the ones with critic. I know it's not perfect but please let me know what you think of it! ****:D**


End file.
